$1
The $1 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 100 cents (equivalent to 20 nickels, 10 dimes, or 4 quarters). From 1928 to 1963, all $1 bills were Silver Certificates. Also from 1957 to 1963, the note was printed under two series years (1935 and 1957). On the front is a portrait of George Washington (the first president of the United States of America), and on the back is the Great Seal of the United States. Series 1977A (1980-1982) Before the fall of 1981, all $1 bills in circulation were up to Series 1977A, which continued production until that time, and remained in circulation through 1983. Series 1981 (1981-1984) Production of Series 1981 $1 bills began in July 1981, though circulation of these bills weren't very common until 1982. The last Series 1981 bills were released in 1984. Series 1981A (1984-1985) Six months after Katherine D. Ortega became the next Treasurer of the United States, began production of new Series 1981A $1 bills. Almost 3.7 billion were made from March 1984 to July 1985. Series 1985 (1985-1989) Production of Series 1985 bills began several months after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury. Although production began in June 1985, the bills weren't very common until 1986. By early 1987, at least 99% of all $1 bills were officially Series 1985, with about 5 million produced. The last Series 1985 bills were made in March 1989. Series 1988 (1989-1990) During Katherine D. Ortega's last year as Treasurer of the United States and Nicholas F. Brady's first year as Secretary of the Treasury, the $1 bill became a Series 1988. Production ran from December 1988 to August 1990, with a total of nearly 4 billion. As of January 1, 1991, all Series 1988 $1 bills printed from May 1989 to August 1990 remained in circulation, as well as those printed in April 1989 and circulated from the Federal Reserve Bank of Atlanta (48 million). Series 1988A (1990-1995) After Catalina Vasquez Villalpando replaced Ortega as Treasurer of the United States, further $1 bills were printed as Series 1988A, which began production in April 1990, with circulation beginning in September 1990. The first $1 bills began production at the Fort Worth, Texas facility in March 1991. From 1992 to 1994, at least 99% of all $1 bills were Series 1988A. The last Series 1988A bills printed in Washington, D.C. were produced in June 1994, followed by Fort Worth, Texas in September, with a total of over 15 billion, although there was also a run of Star Notes from the Federal Reserve Bank of San Francisco in early 1995. Series 1993 (1994-1997) Half a year after Mary Ellen Withrow became the next Treasurer of the United States alongside Secretary of the Treasury Lloyd Bentsen, released in September 1994 were Series 1993 $1 bills. One year into production, by mid-1995, about 3.5 billion of these bills were in circulation. The last Series 1993 bills were printed in Washington, D.C. in July 1995, and Fort Worth, Texas in August, totaling over 4.6 billion, though there was a short run of Star Notes for the Federal Reserve Bank of Chicago in January 1996 and January 1997. Series 1995 (1995-2001) A few months after Robert Rubin replaced Bentsen as Secretary of the Treasury, production of new Series 1995 $1 bills began (May 1995 from Washington, D.C. and July from Fort Worth, Texas). Circulation began in October or November 1995. In spring 1996, these bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation, and by 1997, at least 99% of all $1 bills were officially Series 1995. Production continued through November 1999 (along with some Star Note runs in 2000 and early 2001). Series 1999 (1999-2003) Lawrence H. Summers replaced Rubin as Secretary of the Treasury in July 1999. Months later, his signature appeared on new Series 1999 $1 bills, which began production in October 1999, then released to circulation in February or March 2000. Production ended in January 2002, although there were also some Star Note runs from February 2002 to February 2003. Series 2001 (2001-2004) After Paul H. O'Neill replaced Summers as Secretary of the Treasury in January 2001 and Rosario Marin replaced Withrow as Treasurer of the United States seven months later, production of Series 2001 $1 bills began, in November 2001 (January 2002 in Fort Worth, Texas), with circulation beginning in April 2002. These bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation in mid-2003, shortly before production ended in August. Star Notes, however, continued from January to September 2004. Series 2003 (2003-2005) John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003. His signature appeared on new Series 2003 $1 bills, which began production in July 2003 and the first ones released to circulation on August 6, 2003. By early fall 2004, these bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation. The last Series 2003 notes were released on May 3, 2005, except in the Chicago area, where they were last released on October 3, 2005. Series 2003A (2005-2008) Anna Escobedo Cabral succeeded Marin as Treasurer of the United States in 2005. Her signature appeared on new Series 2003A $1 bills, which entered circulation on June 10, 2005. The Series 2003A bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation a year later, in 2006. The last notes were released on April 4, 2007, while in the district of Atlanta, the last ones there were released on June 4, 2007. Star Notes continued through January 2008. Series 2006 (2007-2010) After Henry Paulson replaced Snow in July 2006, his signature appeared on new Series 2006 $1 bills, which entered circulation on April 4, 2007. The Series 2006 bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation by June 2008. The last notes were released on February 5, 2010, except in the Chicago area, where the last ones there were released on September 17, 2010. Series 2009 (2010-2014) In 2009, Timothy Geithner became the next Secretary of the Treasury, and Rosa Gumataotao Rios, the next Treasurer of the United States. Their signatures appeared on new Series 2009 $1 bills, which entered circulation on March 4, 2010. By early fall 2012, the Series 2009 bills represented 50% of all $1 bills in circulation. The last Series 2009 $1 bills were released on November 10, 2014. Series 2013 (2014-2018) Jack Lew replaced Geithner in 2013. His signature appeared on new Series 2013 $1 bills, the first ones entering circulation on May 1, 2014, and having been printed for the Federal Reserve Banks of Kansas City, Dallas and Cleveland, while other banks released their Series 2013 $1 bills in later dates. As of early 2014, Series 2013 $1 bills come from 50-subject sheets, while all other bills still come from 32-subject sheets since the late 1950s. As of late 2016, more than half of all $1 bills are Series 2013. This number increases to over 60% as of September 2017. The last notes were released on March 16, 2018. Series 2017 (2018-present) The first Series 2017 $1 bills were printed in October 2017 as replacements for some Series 2013 bills from the "F .... N" serial number range. The first regular notes from the Federal Reserve Bank of Atlanta began production in November 2017 and began circulation on January 4, 2018. Lifespans Category:Paper money